Leon Vorgitch's Judgment Day
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After he is shot and killed by Robert Purcell, Leon Vorgitch is transported to hell where he is forced to confront the girls that he had killed.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Law and Order," and its characters. They are property of Dick Wolf and NBC/Universal.

Author's Note: This is a fanfiction based on the episode "Deadlock," where multi escapee, foul mouthed and murderer Leon Vorgitch, carried out multiple murders including a mass murder on schoolgirls. I wanted to portray what would happen after Robert Purcell kills him in front of the courtroom.

"Leon Vorgitch's Judgment Day."

By TwilightSparkle3562

He walked out of the prison wagon smiling and snickering. Leon Vogitch knew that the courts would not have the guts to kill him and instead leave him alive and finding a time to escape from custody once again. He seemed that he was on top of the world and that no one would be able stop him from living the life he always wanted to live. Clad in a dark green prison uniform with shackles on his wrists and ankles, Leon was led to the doors of the courtroom where another round of mindless babbling from Jack McCoy would be heard.

"He won't know what is coming to him," thought Leon, as he planned his next move. "I'll break out of these cuffs and kill these mindless scums and then I am going to rape that ADA bitch of his. It couldn't be better than any of these assholes. I've always wanted to be famous and I am going to stop at nothing to get it."

Suddenly, just as he was about to be lead in, a man in a brown jacket holding a gun pointed it right at Leon's chest and fired. The two bullets fired went into Leon's chest and the mass murderer screamed in pain as they traveled through his chest. Leon tried to stand and face the man who fired the shots, but he staggered forward and got one good look at him as the gunman stared at his face.

"You killed my daughter, you bastard!" screamed the gunman and Leon began to think back to the mass murder of those innocent schoolgirls, whom he called "bitches." "Rot in hell!"

But, Leon merely just glared at him as the blood began to gush out of his body. He always plotted that he would die the way he lived: without fear and without rules.

"You mother…" he said, but fell back over and his bald head split open upon impact on the pavement, his dead eyes staring at the man who shot at him. Leon wanted to say to the gunman that he could kiss his ass, but he couldn't and the spirit of Leon Vorgitch began to leave his body.

His spirit continued to drift higher and higher as Leon looked down to see Detective Ed Green come forward and place the handcuffs on the gunman. Suddenly, Leon felt a sudden jerk and his spirit came through the ground and went faster and faster down into the depths of the Earth's core. After a moment, Leon began to blank out and at the moment, he felt a thud and after a moment, he open his eyes and got up to surround his new surroundings. The temperature in this area was warm and he could hear the sounds of demonic echoes throughout the surroundings from miles around.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered, and then, he began to feel the oppressive heat start to overwhelm him. For the first time in his life, Leon began to feel fear and he began to start losing the toughness that he carried in his Earthly life. He wanted to get out of this awful place and run into the arms of someone loving, but that was clearly not the case. "I'm so fricking thirsty!"

Suddenly, he got down on his knees and looked up towards a white cloud on the edge of a gulf and saw a tall bearded man; dressed in white robes and standing next to him were a group of girls, also dressed in white and they had halos on their heads and wings on their backs. But these weren't just ordinary girls; they were the same ones whom he killed for his own amusement.

"Abraham!" cried Leon, raising his arms up. "Father Abraham, help me!"

But, the gatekeeper to heaven merely stood there and looked firmly down on Leon, who was trying to get his attention.

"I'm so thirsty!" begged Leon, folding his hands together like a Christian. "I'll take anything. Let those girls dip their fingers in the water and cool my tongue. These flames are burning me!"

"Oh, son," sighed Father Abraham, talking down to him sternly, but fair. "Remember, remember that in your Earthly life, you constantly violated the laws of heaven and you constantly violated one of the Ten Commandments: 'thou shall not steal.' Among those you killed are these precious children, whom you cannot harm anymore. They are comforted and you are in eternal torment. But, there is nothing we can do for you."

Leon deep down wanted to scream in anger and he wanted to get into heaven at any way possible. He never really cared for the bible and its meanings and that was beginning to get him frustrated.

"For between us," continued Father Abraham. "There is a great gulf, which no one can pass: neither me to you or you to me."

Realizing that his efforts were all but futile, Leon began to feel water forming on the corners of his eyes as the once tough criminal who killed anybody he wanted to and not care for it, was now beginning to feel the strain of defeat come up to him.

"Then," he cried, tears starting to flow down his face. "At least do this, Father. Send those girls to my mother and let her know that I long for her to come to heaven, so that she won't end up in this awful place."

But, the girls weren't buying it, for they all knew that Leon was a true monster, underneath the emotions that he was displaying before them.

"Why should we?" said one of the girls, looking down crossly at the man who took them from the Earth. "He doesn't deserve any forgiveness for what he did to us. Because of him, we will never see our mommies and daddies again."

"I agree," remarked another of the girls. "He called us words that we didn't understand and said that we were his property forever. Well, we aren't that are we?"

The girls nodded in agreement as Leon tried desperately to make amends to his youngest victims. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair stepped forward and what she said to Leon sent shockwaves through his soul.

"You are monster, Leon," she said icily. "I saw my daddy kill you because of what you did. He cried out as he was being arrested that he did it for me and all of my friends and schoolmates. He may go to jail for killing you, but he will be free one day. You may have destroyed our Earthly lives, but we will live on and you won't."

This made Leon feel defeated and he broke down to his knees, sobbing as the heat began to get even hotter. Those words from the little girl whose father had killed him in cold blood and revenge were the final nail in the coffin.

"Please," he begged, tear filled eyes staring up at them. "I am sorry for what I have done and I ask for your forgiveness. I'll do anything!"

"There is nothing we can do, Leon," said Father Abraham. "By doing what you have done to these children, you are to stay in the depths of hell for all eternity. Farewell, Leon Vorgitch."

He then led the girls away back to the gates of heaven as Leon screamed and sobbed in anger and frustration while two demons came forward and grabbed his arms, pulling them together as another demon ripped off the top of his prison uniform as well as the white t-shirt underneath. At that point, another demon came forward with a neck chain, placing it on his neck and the two demons holding his arms forced him down the ground, making him crawl on his hands and knees like a dog.

"You'll be our lap dog from now on," laughed one of the demons as another pulled out a large knife placing it to Leon's scrotom.

"No! No!" screamed Leon, but the demon holding the chain tugged it and jerked Leon's head forward, nearly breaking his neck.

"You know, its too bad," laughed the demon holding the knife. "That lap dogs are always castrated!"

He stuck the knife into Leon's scrotom and the screams were heard from miles around, but no one would hear them.

Leon Vorgitch was alone in the prison he couldn't escape from and there he would remain forever.


End file.
